Séduire Draco Malfoy
by Ixhiya
Summary: TRAD – La première fois que Harry Potter apparut sur le pas de sa porte, Draco était un peu contrarié. La seconde fois, Draco était un peu contrarié mais également un peu surpris. La troisième fois, Draco était carrément choqué. HPDM, petit OS de début d'année avant la prochaine longue traduction – ou une de mes fics, hein, qui sait après tout.


TRAD – La première fois que Harry Potter apparut sur le pas de sa porte, Draco était un peu contrarié. La seconde fois, Draco était un peu contrarié mais également un peu surpris. La troisième fois, Draco était carrément choqué. HPDM, petit OS de début d'année avant la prochaine longue traduction – ou une de mes fics, hein, qui sait après tout.

 **Disclaimer** : La fiction originale appartient à Faithwood, avec son aimable permission (disponible dans mes favoris pour les curieux !), et tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling.

Petite traduction pour se remettre tranquillement dans le bain avant la prochaine qui sera assurément plus longue. Un grand merci à tous pour vos messages INCROYABLES sur 'Un beau jour' et 'Mes compliments au chef', le plus beau cadeau de Noël, IL Y A EU DES YEUX MOUILLES.

Pour répondre brièvement à un commentaire qui est revenu plusieurs fois : oui, les résumés des fics sont également traduits des versions originales. Ca fait partie intégrante de la fic après tout :)

Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires, j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé la traduire ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous spottez des petites coquilles (et d'avance toutes mes plates excuses) et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Séduire Draco Malfoy**

La première fois que Harry Potter apparut sur le pas de sa porte, Draco était un peu contrarié. Il avait des choses à faire et n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à Potter. Il avait acheté de la glace, fermé les volets, allumé un feu dans la cheminée, s'était installé dans son canapé préféré et pleurnichait sur sa solitude et sa pitoyable existence. Tout avait été minutieusement préparé. Ecrit dans son agenda bien comme il faut. Après ça, il avait prévu de se branler. Peut-être essayer ce nouveau gode qu'il venait d'acheter. Peut-être. S'il s'en sentait l'envie.

Mais au final, tous ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau parce que Harry Potter, lui, avait eu envie de parler paperasse. Putain de branleur empêcheur de se branler tranquillement. Potter aurait au moins pu apporter du vin avec lui, et même le dîner, tiens. Et Draco ne s'était pas privé de le dire, ah ça non. Non pas qu'il ait envie de passer du temps avec Potter, soyons sérieux. Mais ils travaillaient ensemble après tout, tous deux Aurors, et Draco avait appris de le tolérer. Alors Potter pouvait bien venir ici et ils pouvaient bien se tolérer toute la nuit, ce n'était pas un problème. Mais apporter du travail à faire chez lui quand Draco avait d'autres plans en tête, ça non. C'était cruel, ni plus ni moins.

Potter avait eut l'air désolé mais n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de partir, et c'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés sur le canapé de Draco – celui-là même sur lequel il avait prévu de se branler plus tôt dans la soirée – à regarder des compte-rendus que Draco devait absolument voir ce soir, à en croire Potter. Ou sinon...

Alors Draco avait lu, puis lu encore, puis il s'était plaint misérablement. Il commençait à se sentir pris au piège, parce que Potter ne cessait de lui donner encore plus de rapports tout en se penchant vers lui pour pouvoir les consulter à son tour. Comme s'il était incapable de les lire si Draco ne les lui tenait pas. Espèce de connard paresseux et bizarre.

En plus de ça, les cheveux de Potter étaient constamment sous le nez de Draco, toujours aussi mal coiffés et toujours aussi agaçants. Et que ce soit bien clair, Draco n'avait jamais eu l'intention de savoir que ses cheveux sentaient le pin. Ou qu'ils étaient particulièrement doux.

D'ailleurs, Draco ne connaissait pas la texture des cheveux de Potter, c'est juste qu'ils avaient l'air particulièrement doux. Bon, peut-être que Draco les avait touchés une fois. Ou deux. Mais toujours par accident. Pour dégager la tête de Potter, par exemple. Ce qui contredit la thèse de l'accident, de toute évidence. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Draco avait des arrière-pensées à ce sujet. Il avait juste une bonne raison de le faire.

\- Je peux t'aider ? s'enquit Potter.

Draco recula précipitamment sa main – main qui, de façon parfaitement inexplicable, s'était retrouvée enfoncée dans lesdits cheveux à l'odeur de pin et particulièrement doux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Tu avais un… insecte dans les cheveux. Un gros insecte. Mais je l'ai tué.

Potter regarda la main de Draco.

\- Et après, tu l'as mangé ?

Draco cilla.

\- Non, répondit-il avec un geste vague de la main, je l'ai jeté. Très loin.

Potter se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête.

\- Merci, alors. Je suppose que je t'en dois une.

Les yeux de Potter brillaient.

Il devait être saoul.

\- C'est exact, confirma Draco en saisissant la pile de rapports et en les déposant brusquement dans les mains de Potter. Tu peux partir et finir ça pour moi. Tout seul. Et pas ici.

Le visage de Potter s'allongea mais il acquiesça et partit avec l'air du chiot que l'on viendrait d'abandonner.

Mais Draco s'en fichait. Il n'avait jamais aimé les chiots. Et il était très bon pour les abandonner, à en juger par son CV d'ancien méchant.

Quand il se retrouva seul, Draco put enfin reprendre son programme de branlette.

Et manger de la glace.

Et utiliser son gode.

* * *

La seconde fois que Harry Potter apparut sur le pas de sa porte, Draco était un peu contrarié mais également un peu surpris. Potter avait une bouteille de vin dans une main et un sac en papier dans l'autre – et le sac en papier sentait bon. Draco leva les sourcils, plus par la faim suscitée par l'odeur alléchante du dîner que par la surprise de le voir là, mais Potter se pressa de s'expliquer.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais envie qu'on… heu… qu'on se tolère. Je suis très bon pour tolérer les gens. Et j'ai très envie d'apprendre de nouvelles méthodes de... tolération. Si tu en connais, je veux dire. Alors, heu… Ca te dit qu'on se tolère ?

Draco le regarda, perplexe.

\- Ca ne va pas bien, Potter ? gronda-t-il en attrapant le sac en papier – au cas où Potter ne décide de repartir.

Comme Potter avait l'air perdu et déçu, Draco soupira et le laissa entrer. Même s'il ne comprenait rien à ce que ce con pouvait raconter, il avait tout de même ramené du vin et de la nourriture.

La nourriture s'avéra être… satisfaisante. Dans le genre orgasmique. Apparemment, Potter s'était lui-même chargé du dîner. Le vin n'était pas trop mauvais non plus.

\- On va peut-être faire quelque chose de toi, admit Draco un peu plus tard.

Ils étaient assis devant la cheminée et buvaient tout en se fixant silencieusement du regard – ce qui, étonnamment, n'était pas aussi bizarre que ça pouvait paraître.

\- On peut faire plein de choses de moi, répondit Potter avec une voix bizarre, comme s'il venait d'attraper froid.

\- Ne nous avançons pas trop. Cela dit, je suis curieux. Que sais-tu faire d'autre ?

Potter eut un sourire insolent – ce petit con effronté.

\- Toutes sortes de choses, mais rien que je ne montre aux gens que je ne connais pas bien.

\- Oh, je t'en prie. Quel genre de choses ? Tu sais plier ta langue ? Faire des nœuds à des queues de cerise ? Lécher ton nez, peut-être ?

Potter pencha la tête.

\- Tu as l'air de penser que je ne sais me servir que de ma langue.

Draco le regarda fixement pendant un long moment. Les mots lui manquaient.

\- C'est que le reste de ton corps a l'air proprement inutile, finit-il par répondre.

\- Mais ma langue a l'air utile ?

\- Je… ne connais pas cette partie de ton corps, je ne peux pas en juger.

\- Il y a d'autres parties de mon corps que tu ne connais pas.

Draco serra les dents.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai rien à tirer de _ce genre_ de compétences.

\- Parce que tu vois une utilité au fait que je sache nouer des queues de cerise avec ma langue ?

\- Je collectionne les nœuds.

\- Draco…

\- Malfoy, le corrigea immédiatement Draco.

A quoi jouait Potter ? Ils n'étaient même pas amis.

\- A vrai dire, mon nom est Harry, répliqua joyeusement Potter.

\- A vrai dire, ton nom est Potter. Et à vrai dire, il est l'heure que tu t'en ailles.

Potter avait l'air déçu.

\- Je pensais que nous allions nous tolérer toute la nuit.

\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, assura Draco.

Potter fit la moue mais se leva, l'air triste et saoul. Ainsi que grand et musclé, mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

Draco regarda Potter partir, évaluant distraitement à quel point le jean de Potter était serré (il était _très_ serré) et s'étouffa presque dans son vin quand Potter se retourna avant de partir.

\- Tu sais, je _sais_ nouer des queues de cerise avec ma langue. Si ça peut t'intéresser.

Draco s'enfonça dans le canapé. Il avait soudain une envie dévorante de cerises. Et de son gode.

* * *

La troisième fois que Potter apparut sur le pas de sa porte, Draco était carrément choqué. Mais qui aurait pu lui en vouloir d'ailleurs, avec un Potter quasiment nu devant lui ? Bon, peut-être pas nu, mais ses habits le collaient comme une seconde peau, alors ce n'était franchement pas dur pour Draco d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait Potter nu. Non pas qu'il soit en train de l'imaginer, mais s'il avait voulu, il aurait pu.

Potter était apparemment sorti courir – pour quoi faire, Draco l'ignorait, Potter était resté vague sur le sujet. Et à en croire Potter, il n'y avait pas d'eau chez lui – pour quelque raison que ce soit – et il avait vraiment besoin d'aller quelque part tout de suite maintenant, et il ne pouvait décemment pas y aller comme ça, alors si Draco voulait bien être assez aimable, Potter apprécierait beaucoup de pouvoir prendre une douche chez lui, merci beaucoup.

Draco n'écoutait pas vraiment les explications de Potter. Il était bien trop occupé à suivre des yeux les gouttes de sueur qui glissaient le long des biceps de Potter. Les bras de Potter étaient nus, tout comme une bonne partie de ses membres. Cet homme semblait avoir perdu la moitié de ses vêtements en courant. Draco déglutit difficilement plusieurs fois, et Potter dut interpréter ce geste comme un acquiescement puisqu'il sourit et entra à l'intérieur de l'appartement avant de se diriger joyeusement vers la salle de bains de Draco.

Draco resta bloqué pendant un long moment. A vrai dire, il était toujours en place quand Potter réapparut en ne portant rien d'autre d'une serviette blanche. Une serviette dont il était obligé de tenir les bords pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

\- Je peux t'emprunter quelque chose ? demanda Potter.

Ses mots résonnaient comme des bourdonnements aux oreilles de Draco. De gros bourdonnements. D'ailleurs, Draco commençait à avoir le vertige. Et Potter qui se tenait là, au milieu de son salon, des gouttes d'eau courant le long de son torse – robuste et bronzé, le torse – et le long de son ventre plat, et le long de la traînée de poils noirs qui disparaissaient sous la serviette, et le long de ses longues jambes musclées et le long de ce bout de cuisse gauche qui n'était pas caché par la serviette. Et pourquoi cette serviette était si courte, d'abord ? Draco n'avait aucune serviette de la sorte chez lui.

Potter continuait de parler mais Draco avait arrêté de l'écouter depuis un moment. A la place, il admirait la douceur de la peau de Potter et le goût délicieusement salé de sa poitrine. S'il avait pris un moment pour y réfléchir, il se serait peut-être demandé par quel miracle il connaissait la texture et le goût de Potter mais Draco n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder parce qu'il était trop occupé à _ressentir_.

Les bras de Draco enveloppaient la taille de Potter tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément à toucher plus de peau. Et Dieu merci, il y en avait plein par ici. D'un coup sec, il arracha la serviette et effleura tout ce que cette stupide serviette cachait jusque là. Sa langue cherchait et léchait chaque goutte d'eau qui décorait le corps de Potter. De toute façon, il s'agissait de _son_ eau. Potter la lui avait simplement empruntée et il était juste que Draco la récupère à présent. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si elle avait glissé sur les tétons de Potter, ou sur son estomac, ou sur sa queue.

Quand Potter tomba sur le dos et s'affala sur le tapis de Draco – promis, Draco ne l'avait pas poussé – Draco avait déjà fait disparaître ses propres vêtements et invoqué du lubrifiant qu'il étalait consciencieusement sur la queue de Potter. D'ailleurs, cette queue était au milieu de son appartement et par conséquent lui appartenait, alors Draco pouvait l'utiliser comme bon lui semblait. Qui part à la chasse perd sa place, comme on dit.

Mais Potter n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se plaindre. A vrai dire, il était plutôt utile. Il s'assit et inséra deux de ses doigts dans le cul de Draco en lui mordant doucement le cou et en murmurant quelque chose d'idiot qui ressemblait à « Tu auras mis le temps, la troisième fois était la bonne ».

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est ça, comme tu veux. On le fera trois fois. Accélère, allez.

Potter rit, entre amusement et perplexité, mais obéit et rapidement, Draco rejetait la tête en arrière en gémissant, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fait ça plus tôt.

Puis, quand Potter lui attrapa les hanches et s'enfonça en lui, Draco arrêta de réfléchir. Son corps brûlait tandis qu'il essayait de s'accommoder à la taille délicieusement large de Potter.

\- Nnnnh, apprécia Draco, complètement empalé.

La queue de Potter était large et brûlante et _bien_ en lui.

Puis, Potter l'embrassa, et Draco put confirmer que cette langue était très certainement capable de nouer des queues de cerise. Ainsi que d'allumer un brasier dans son ventre, ce qui, assurément, était une sacrée compétence.

\- On dirait bien que je vais pouvoir te monter quelques uns de mes talents cachés finalement, sourit Potter.

Il s'allongea tout en parlant, ses mains toujours fermement ancrées aux hanches de Draco. Il poussait si fort en Draco que ce dernier sautait presque, son cul claquant contre les cuisses de Potter à chaque fois qu'il redescendait.

Haletant, Draco contracta ses muscles internes de toutes ses forces, satisfait de constater que la façon que Potter avait de crier et de tordre le cou était parfaitement délectable. Et ça tombait bien, parce que Draco était très souple. Et résistant.

Tandis que leur rythme s'accélérait dangereusement et que la pièce se remplissait des bruits de leurs souffles courts et de leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre, Draco croisa un regard vert intense qui le fixait, stupéfait. Et de voir Potter dans cet état, ébloui par l'image de Draco qui le chevauchait fiévreusement, Draco en conclut que Potter avait un petit faible pour lui.

Mais ce n'était grave parce que Draco commençait à se demander si lui-même n'avait pas également un petit faible pour Potter.

Maintenant, toute l'astuce allait consister à faire comprendre à Potter qu'ils n'y avaient pas que du sexe entre eux mais aussi ce petit faible ainsi qu'un superbe moyen de lutter contre la solitude et les crises existentielles. Potter était un peu con et il ne serait pas facile de lui faire comprendre tout ça, pensa Draco tout en contractant ses muscles une nouvelle fois autour de la queue de Potter et en écoutant Potter crier son appréciation en jouissant en lui, mais Draco avait quelques talents cachés, lui aussi, et il était plutôt déterminé. Il arriverait à convaincre Potter. Ca en valait le coup.

Parce que Potter, conclut Draco tandis que son orgasme explosait en lui, faisant voler devant ses yeux des poussières d'étoiles et de planètes, Potter était bien plus intéressant que son gode.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, vous êtes des oufs o/ A très vite pour la prochaine trad !


End file.
